Addiction of You
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Roxas and Riku are two of the best CIA’s, now they’re heading to Japan to stop a section of the underground drug group Organization XIII. But what they don’t know is Axel, who is in charge of Japan’s sector, knows of them coming.SoikuAkuRokuZemyxLeoClo


X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title: Addiction of You**

**Authoress: Tysonkaiexperiment**

**Warnings: yaoi, sex, rape, murder, blood, gore, kidnapping, the usual goodness**

**Couplings: Soiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo**

Summary: Roxas and Riku are two of the USA's best CIA's, now they're heading to Japan to stop a section of the underground drug group Organization XIII. But what they don't know is Axel, who is in charge of Japan's sector, knows of them coming.

X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 1:**

**Regretful Memories**

X.X.X.X.X.X

_The air was thick and dark with rain; this once happy family was no more. Broken, destroyed, the Strife family had been in such frenzy and finally took its toll._

_The man, the father of the Strife family, had just been found of not only having an affair with his personal secretary, but also for the rape of the secretary's niece._

"_C-Cloud!" One of the small children whimpered, no younger than four, latched onto the blond five-year-old. "Where's daddy going? Why are those lights flashing?"_

_The older blond pushed the smaller one back towards the house, although only five, Cloud Strife was very mature for his age, "Go back inside Roxas, take care of Sora."_

"_B-but—!"_

"_No buts go, now!" He cried, shoving his brother harshly towards the house._

_The smaller blonde cried out as he fell to the floor, skinning his knee. But he continued to run to the house, at the age of four going through the doggie door rather than opening the door._

"_Woxy! What's going on?" Three-year old Sora called out, having been woken from his nap._

"_I-I don't know Sora." Roxas muttered, glancing outside._

_Sora seemed shocked, every time he asked a question Roxas always had an answer. Wether it was a lie or not, at least Roxas came up with something._

_And now, he came up with nothing._

"_R-Roxas…" Sora whimpered, scared. If Roxas didn't know what was going on, it must not have been good. He started to tumble his way to the door, only to have Roxas latch onto him._

_Their father had been putting on metal bracelets and been shoved into the back of a car with flashing lights on top. Their mother was hysterical, attempting to reach her husband to scratch at him, but another man held her back. Cloud as glaring at his father, who had looked away from him in shame._

"_We can't go out there Sora, Cloud said no."_

"_But why?"_

"_Sora, what have I told you before?"_

"_Never question you or Cloud."_

"_Right, and what are you doing now?"_

_Sora blinked, nodding, "I-I'll stop now."_

_Roxas could vaguely hear his father's yells of "I'll get you, you damn bitch!"_

_Sora softly stared at his father, noticing the five red scratches on his father's left cheek that had begun to bleed._

_They were silent even as the men left with their father._

_Roxas grasped Sora's hand softly as Cloud brought their mother inside._

_She began to sob, her sons not being able to do a thing._

X.X.X.X.X.X

_Roxas had been waiting by the gate as usual, he was now a freshman in middle school, but that didn't mean he was going to let his elementary school senior of a brother walk home alone._

_Seconds ticked by into minutes, minutes into half an hour._

_Roxas was getting worried._

_Suddenly he noticed Sora's childhood crush walking with Sora's other friend._

_Kairi and Selphie._

_Those two were usually with Sora, so why weren't they?_

_And what happened to Sora's two male friends, Wakka and Tidus?_

"_Kairi, Selphie, have you seen Sora?" He asked, frowning._

_Kairi nodded, "At first he was planning on going to Blitzball practice today with Wakka and Tidus, but—."_

"_But?"_

"_Your dad came and got him, didn't you know Roxas?" Selphie questioned._

_Roxas felt the blood leave his face._

_He remembered telling Sora not to tell what happened with their father, and Sora didn't want to explain it to begin with._

_So no one knew._

"_How long ago was that?!"_

"_During nap time." Selphie answered, giggling._

"_She means during the time we were going to go to the park. Right when we were about to leave your daddy came and got Sora."_

_Roxas turned and ran home, tears blurring his eyes._

_God no, godnogodnogodno!_

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas awoke with a start, hands fiercely clutching his blankets. Cold sweat running down his face and pale arms as his body shivered. It'd been years, _years_, and he still hadn't found Sora.

After he'd ran home, he told Cloud, Cloud had told their mother and that started an all out search for their father.

No one could find them; it was as if their father and Sora had disappeared off the face of the planet.

That's why Roxas became a cop.

He had surpassed their level, now working directly as a government agent and under orders of the President himself.

He'd done this all to find Sora, to get any leads on his twin.

His twin was still alive, he knew that much, it was just like a secret bond he could feel with his twin.

"Hey, I heard you scream." In popped his roommate and partner, Riku Umino.

Riku was, as all females stated as such males, gorgeous. Short silver hair sliding down lightly passed his shoulders, it shimmered in the dimmest lighting and Roxas wondered if Riku ever took five hours on his hair alone. Aqua eyes began to gaze at him up and down before a pale hand pushed some hair behind a pale ear, "That dream again?"

"Nightmare." Roxas corrected softly, glancing down at his sheets bitterly.

Riku simply sat on Roxas's bed, patting his friend's hand comfortly. In this business, the only friend you had was your boss and your partner, but Riku and Roxas somehow became best friends before even working together.

"I promise we'll find him." Riku whispered, letting Roxas's head fall on his shoulder as the blond began to sob uncontrollably.

Riku was the only one Roxas had left.

Sora had been missing, their mother passed away from depression, and Cloud hid himself in an apartment near the edge of town.

Riku began to rub soothing circles on Roxas's back, hugging Roxas close, "You're like my brother Roxas, remember, your pain is my pain."

Roxas nodded, moving back as he rubbed his eyes sheepishly, trying to rid himself of the tears. "Y-yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem." Riku smiled, standing up before stretching, "What do you say we grab some food and then look for more leads?"

Roxas gave a weak smile, "Yeah."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas began to twiddle his thumbs, watching them as Riku busied himself with a cheap calendar their boss had gotten.

Squall "Leon" Leonhart wasn't one to mess with, he always gave direct orders under the President and he was always toneless.

"Strife, Umino."

They stood, saluting him before he ordered them to sit. They complied, leaning into their chairs.

"As you know, Organization XIII is still on the loose but becoming more popular."

They nodded. Everyone had known of Organization XIII. You asked them to do a job and they did it. Drug dealing, boarder crossing, kidnapping, rape, murder, they did it all, for a price.

"Apparently Japan has been getting a lot of profit lately, and we wanted you two to go investigate."

Roxas looked a little skeptical, Riku, however, nodded, "Who's in charge?"

"Number VIII, Axel Nakango." Squall answered, handing them the case file, "We don't have pictures of him yet, because he's eluded us for so long."

They both nodded.

"We accept."

Squall nodded, watching them walk out of the office.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"God, Japan, I'm nervous!" Riku exclaimed, throwing his arms over his head as he finished buckling himself in.

Roxas didn't mind the fact Riku took the window seat, he was just thinking non-stop about finding his twin.

Because of their job, they left the country constantly, so they just had luggage packed on hand.

Riku, who had Japanese heritage, hadn't been back home to Tokyo in years.

Roxas just sighed, glancing through the small aisle way to look at people.

There was no enjoyment for him, no happiness.

Children crying of a new toy they wanted, small babies, screaming, as they wanted to be fed, teens looking for a good time over states.

Nothing held hope for Roxas.

He clutched the armrest tighter, feeling himself get woozy.

"Roxas?" Riku whispered, clutching the blond's shoulder.

"_ROXAS!_" He could barely hear Riku shout.

"Roxy!" Came three-year old Sora's catcall.

Everything went black.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

His blue eyes opened quickly before being blinded by the light. He snapped his eyes shut, squeezing them as if squeezing the light out of them.

"You okay?"

Roxas's eyes slowly opened to see Riku's face above him.

"W-what happened?"

"Too much stress." Riku sighed, patting Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas finally noticed he'd been lying awkwardly on two chairs, "Erm?"

"The flight attendants gave up their seats so I could lay you here." Riku grabbed a cup from the side, filling it with water from a pitcher hooked securely on a counter. He handed the cup to Roxas, "drink."

Roxas did as he was told, grabbing the cup greedily. The cold, refreshing taste beating against the dry ache of his sore throat, god knows how long it'd been since he last drank or ate.

His mind was fuzzy, he softly remembered Riku making dinner two nights ago, but that was the last time he ate.

"How far we until we get to Japan?"

Riku sighed, tossing some hair over his shoulder, "About three hours away, get some sleep Rox."

Roxas nodded, handing the cup back to Riku before enveloping himself into the darkness once more.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Axel…" The person on silk red sheets whined, looking up slightly from the bed to the desk, "Why are you awake?"

"Because I'm working." Came the voice. The man flicked some red hair over his shoulder, green eyes focused on the document in front of him.

"That stupid document isn't going to disappear." The boy on the bed replied, pouting.

"Not unless I burn it." Axel grinned, causing the teen to roll his eyes.

"Fine, I see, pay more attention to work then your lover." He huffed, pouting as his arms folded in front of his chest childishly, "Next you'll be cheating on me."

Axel chuckled, getting up from his seat to sit next to his brunette lover.

"Sora, Sora, Sora."

The brunette blinked crystal blue eyes up at him, "Hm?"

Axel bonked his head against Sora's, running his fingers through the brown mass of hair, "Like I would cheat on you."

"Better not." Sora grinned, feeling Axel push his lips to his.

The document fluttered slightly from the window's wind, but they ignored it.

"_This week we'll have two investigators coming from the USA to try and spy on us, look out for them._

_--Xenmas._

_P.S. Their names are Roxas Strife and Riku Umino._"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: yay, done with the first chapter!

Roxas: this sounds corny, REALLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY corny.

Tke: jee thanks Roxas

Sora: … I'm missing…

Tke: you're Axel's whore.

Sora: … I'm gone…

Tke: **_sweatdrop and sigh_** reviewers get plushies of chibis Roxas and Sora! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
